one_piece_open_seasfandomcom-20200213-history
Devil Fruits
Category:Onepiece Category:Codes Devil Fruits spawn every 25 minutes under trees. They can also be bought from the Mainland Smuggler at a price of B$380,000. Some Devil Fruits are rare. These include the Tori Tori no Mi and the Hito Hito no Mi. Rare Fruits are the only Devil Fruits that will despawn, if not picked up, after 25 minutes of it spawning. Variant Fruits are given a colour variation of the original fruit and are slightly more powerful. These can only be obtained from the Devil Fruit Salesman but the chance is only 1/3000. Bari Bari no Mi A Paramecia type fruit. It's abilities include: * Bari Bari: Barrier - Creates a barrier that can be shot as an aimable projectile by clicking again once summoned. 588 Damage | 200 Stamina Cost | 4 Second Cooldown. * Bari Bari: Elevator - Creates a barrier that is used as an elevator which lasts for around 15 seconds. The elevator can be stopped by clicking again. This move cannot be used in a safe zone. 0 Damage | 200 Stamina Cost | 1 Second Cooldown. * Bari Bari: Spike - Creates a spike using barriers. Does AOE damage. The spike is summoned in the direction the user is facing. 741 Damage | 320 Stamina Cost | 4 Second Cooldown. Dick Dick no Mi Dick-Dick Fruit) A Paramecia Dick fruit. Ability Info is N/A Doku Doku no Mi (Venom-Venom Fruit) A Paramecia type fruit. A dark variant can be found. Ability Info is N/A Goro Goro no Mi (Rumble-Rumble Fruit) A Logia type fruit. Its abilities include: * Goro Goro: Sango - Unleashes a massive charge of electricity that forms a wide AOE blast. N/A Damage | 320 Stamina Cost | 4 Second Cooldown. * Goro Goro: El Thor - Initially releases a shockwave which does no damage then a lightning bolt strikes the ground. N/A Damage | 800 Stamina Cost | 10 Second Cooldown. Gura Gura no Mi (Tremor-Tremor Fruit) A Paramecia type fruit. Its abilities include: penis licker * Gura Gura: Gekishin - A close range AOE attack created through a crack in the air which sends devastating shock waves through the air. 833 Damage | 320 Stamina Cost | 4 Second Cooldown. * Gura Gura: Kaishin - Cracks the air and creates a projectile aimed with the cursor. 714 Damage | 350 Stamina Cost | 6 Second Cooldown. * Gura Gura: Tsunami - A slow move that spawns two huge waves that go directly to the user Hie Hie no Mi (Ice-Ice Fruit) A Logia type fruit. Its abilities include: * Hie Hie: Pheasant Beak - Send out a projectile bird that does AOE damage and stuns anyone caught in it. N/A Damage | 350 Stamina Cost | 6.5 Second Cooldown. * Hie Hie: Ice Age - Freezes the area around the user and stuns anyone caught in it. N/A Damage | 300 Stamina Cost | 6.5 Second Cooldown. Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu (Human-Human Fruit, Model: Buddha) A Mythical Zoan type fruit. Its abilities include: * Daibutsu Daibutsu: Full Form - Transform into a buddha which doubles your health and allows the use of the other abilities. 0 Damage | 1000 Stamina Cost | 3 Second Cooldown. * Daibutsu Daibutsu: Shockwave - Creates a shockwave - AOE damage. 833 Damage | 4000 Stamina Cost | 8 Second Cooldown. * Daibutsu Daibutsu: Smash - Smash the ground creating a shockwave doing AOE damage. 625 Damage | 3000 Stamina Cost | 8 Second Cooldown. Magu Magu no Mi (Lava Lava no Mi ) A Logia type fruit. Its abilities include: * Magu Magu: Magma Form - Transform into a magma form dealing constantly AOE damage around you. 455 Damage | 500 Stamina Cost | 4 Second Cooldown. * Magu Magu: Bakuretsu Kazan - Punch the ground and create a volcanic eruption doing AOE damage. 769 Damage | 550 Stamina Cost | 7 Second Cooldown. * Magu Magu: Eruption - Launches yourself forward with an eruption doing AOE damage. 606 Damage | 5Stamina Cost | 5 Second Cooldown. Mera Mera no Mi (Flame-Flame Fruit) A Logia type Fruit. Its abilities include: * Mera Mera: Hibashira - Punches the ground creating a fire pillar doing AOE damage. N/A Damage | 400 Stamina Cost | 6 Second Cooldown. * Mera Mera: Kagero - Shoots a stream of fire from the palm of the user's hand damaging anyone in its range. 192 (per hit) Damage | 300 Stamina Cost | 5 Second Cooldown. * Mera Mera: Comet - Allows the user to fly - follows the cursor. 0 Damage | 400 Stamina Cost | 3 Second Cooldown. Moku Moku no Mi (Smoke-Smoke Fruit) A Logia type fruit. Its abilities include: * Moku Moku: White Hound - Releases dense smoke around the user and does AOE damage. N/A Damage | 250 Stamina Cost | 4 Second Cooldown. * Moku Moku: White Blow - Shoot a cloud of dense smoke from the user's arms to blast the opponent. N/A Damage | 250 Stamina Cost | 2 Second Cooldown. * Moku Moku: White Spark - Flight. 0 Damage | 650/s Stamina Cost | 1 Second Cooldown. Ope Ope no Mi (Op-Op Fruit) A Paramecia type fruit. Its abilities include: * Ope Ope: Room - Creates a spherical space, a room, around the user. Size of room scales with level. 0 Damage | 350 Stamina Cost | 10 Second Cooldown. * Ope Ope: Shambles - Teleports to an area inside of your room when clicked with the cursor. It can be used on other players to swap places. 0 Damage | 300 Stamina Cost | 1 Second Cooldown. * Ope Ope: Takt - Spawns a giant rock to smash the ground. It can be used on other players to slam them into the ground instead. 714 Damage | 320 Stamina Cost | 5 Second Cooldown. Pika No Mi (Glint Glint Fruit) A Logia type fruit. Its abilities include: * Pika Pika: Kagami - User dashes forward very fast. sN/A Damage | 300 Stamina Cost | ? Second Cooldown. * Pika Pika: Magamata - User fires a barrage of light balls to enemies, dealing AOE damage. * Pika Pika: Light Blade - Sword, can be used with One Sword Style. * Pika Pika: Kagami - The user charges up a kick, releasing a beam which explodes dealing AOE damage. Suna Suna (Sand Sand Fruit) Tatsu Tatsu No Mi (Dragon Dragon No Fruit) Yami Yami No Mi (Dark Dark Fruit) A Logia type fruit. YOU ARE STILL VULNERABLE TO NON-HAKI COATED ATTACKS!!! All statistics were obtained from the unofficial trello. This means they may or may not be accurate. All Damage values stated are at max level. This list is incomplete.